


【莫萨】月海歌

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

这个国家的大街小巷都飘荡着音乐，上至王族的宫殿，下至平民流连的酒肆，上至国王，下至面包店的学徒，都以音乐为傲，甚至都粗粗地会一点乐器或是一两首小曲，贵族们更是纷纷接受系统的音乐教育，音乐会不断，音乐声不眠。贵族们开沙龙，举办舞会。不用工作的时日，平民们喝酒，在大街上睡得七横八竖，乐器的合奏在明朗的月夜下渐渐不成调，醉到第二天早晨在清冷的晨雾中打着喷嚏醒来，然后拿起手边的短笛又奏上一曲。

所以沃尔夫冈·戈特布利·莫扎特在这里得天独厚。他是音乐之神的宠儿，是国王的爱子，尽管国王总是对他过分严厉，提醒他时刻注意身为王储该有的礼仪，呵斥他不该总是流连酒肆。他的童年满载赞美和欢呼，人们都说他日后将会成为很好的王。

皇宫里长明灯不灭，长长的镜廊映照烛火。这是罗马式与哥特式结合的建筑群，尖顶如刺入天空的尖锐枯枝，房顶却是舌头红的瓦，内部拱形圆融的穹顶和连廊消减了哥特式的尖锐与缺乏人味，增添了世俗的繁华。

可成年礼那天，莫扎特穿着暗红色的礼服，衣边勾起黑色闪耀的花纹。在舞会过后宣布他要成为一个吟游诗人，他要追寻不曾涉足过的音乐，离开这个国家，做世界的巡游。

他刚从贵族小姐们弧形蓬起的裙裾间离开，他在一朵朵蓬起的花朵间周游，如一尾划过珊瑚群的鱼，亲吻她们的手或嘴唇，然后跑着爬上大理石的阶梯，俯视舞池中和站在白桌布圆桌前的人们，大声宣布他要成为一个吟游诗人。双手举起，像是等待欢呼。从这个角度只看见他眼角的金箔闪烁，随后他狡黠一笑，放下手观察人们的反映。

一颗石子投入湖水，礼仪节制的舞会狂欢都屏息，长明灯和艳丽的礼服都黯淡，乐队延续了一小段乐章，识趣地断断续续停下了，尾音慌乱地带起吱嘎声，在空气里突兀地停止，然后掉落下去。世界堕入缺乏光线的隧道，所有人都像缺乏光照一下子显得干扁的深海鱼，仍然端庄礼貌却显出张开嘴没有言语掉落出口的心像。

舞会静止，乐队停歇，只有莫扎特欢快地笑，跳上楼梯扶手一溜烟滑下去，抢过乐队的小提琴，甩了甩琴弓，松香末扬起些微逸散，即兴拉一支自由的曲。

“沃尔夫冈，我们之后再谈。”利奥波德低沉的声音把宴会带出了隧道，深海鱼变成两只脚的人类，礼服又艳丽如常。他站在阶梯上平台的最高处，俯视莫扎特，一尊站立了许久的威严石像，手中镶了红宝石的权杖是国家最高的权柄。

莫扎特停止了拉奏，没有立即说话，琴弓悬在小提琴上方像一柄将落下的利刃，但他最后只是轻轻将琴弓放下来，温顺地垂下双手，抬头看他的父亲。于是低头时的冰冷都融化了。

“父亲，什么都无法阻止我的。”他的眼睛晴朗而狂热。“您是世界上最伟大的父亲，最伟大的国王，我爱您。”

皇宫是一座牢笼，而莫扎特想要世界，想要钻石般闪耀到天空尽头的星辰与没有边际的海洋，即使那是放逐与流浪。

而吟游诗人本就是诗歌与音乐的浪荡子。

 

南奈尔握住父亲的手，浅蓝色的衣裙上蝴蝶翻飞，蓝色的礼帽小巧地待在头发上，用别针别住，随着她急切的动作轻颤。她劝解他再听沃尔夫冈说话。这件事宴会结束后再说。

于是乐声再起，舞池里的人最初如生锈的木偶找不准动作，随后又找准了节奏，绅士们扶住小姐们的腰，鲜艳的塔夫绸裙旋转。

莫扎特弯下腰行礼，向所有人，所有他即将告别的事物。袖口的花边像白色海浪的线条垂落。

姐姐说话的声音渐渐远去，像坠入雨声里，掉落进湿润的眼瞳之后，纤长的睫毛在眼周勾勒长长短短有规律的弧线，尖端沾染晨曦最明丽的光线，用尽整个余生去怀念。

 

今晚王国没有星星，月亮在云层背后沉默，一点点光洒在皇宫的尖顶上，舌头红的瓦阴霾着化为泛着蓝光的深红。远处教堂后的墓地传来夜枭的鸣叫，尖顶的十字架楔入层叠冷淡的灰云。明天太阳又会升起，照耀皇宫的屋顶，暖热宫殿前的花园，粗粝的舌头红又会承载阳光的温度，花园里的喷泉也洒落金色的光芒。

那也是莫扎特出走的那夜，举国上下欢庆游行的最后一天。平民们免费享用的餐食只剩凌乱碎裂的残羹，花环与捧花掉落在地上被马蹄与车轮踩碎，脏乱的面容记不得曾经献给王储成年礼的光鲜模样，如隔日就骤然垂老的少女，遗忘曾被天使亲吻面庞。彩色绸缎也掉落在地面上，经众人踩踏后扭缠成一团，正是王储冠冕黯淡下去的模样。

只有几只流浪的犬逗留，夹着尾巴四处看，确定不会挨打后才小心翼翼快速地吃上一口。房顶上有野猫，流转琉璃色的瞳，钻入房子里跑下阴影中的阶梯，从临街的门出来，翘着一只前爪往一边看，也前来分一杯羹。盘旋的乌鸦落在食物残渣周围，尖利的喙拉扯变硬的白面包。它们不时扑扇着翅膀，羽毛黑亮，叫声难听。

葡萄酒翻倒在街道上，紫红的液体在地砖缝隙间流淌。醉鬼趴下身体，伸出舌头舔舐。

 

接近春天的冬季，皇宫的地下密道阴冷潮湿，渗出的水在石头间凝结成细小的冰柱，青苔聚集在墙壁上。莫扎特双手插腰站在密道里，身上的深棕色皮挎包勾勒金色的花纹。他特意摘下了一切王族的标识，聊表对这次出走的诚意。从靴子里拿出几枚金币，挪开墙壁上的一块石头，藏好金币后又把石头放回原位。出走的王储确认一切就绪后，从挎包里拿出一个白色的海螺。

他先是将海螺凑近耳边，满意地听见海浪的隆隆声，又对着海螺口发出山雀的鸣叫。

今夜巡逻加倍，皇宫的密道出口早已封死。士兵们穿着便衣潜伏在街道上，甚至不惜装作酒鬼。为了阻止王子尚未成形的出逃。但莫扎特早已想好对策，他找好了旅居城中的幻术师，白袍的青年交给他一个海螺用作联络。

他最后看见密道侧墙点燃的蜡烛，像极了挂在他卧室里的画，只有被烛光照耀的一小块地方明耀，周围则迅速堕入了黑暗，缺乏过渡的浓烈光影彼此几近交织，却走向光与暗的两极。再之后，密道里莫扎特的位置就和城市边缘幻术师的位置交换了。

他手里的防风灯在骤然而至的寒风里摇晃一下。莫扎特像是没有反应过来似的，站在原地眨眨眼睛，饱吸了几口冰冷的空气，灌进肺里却渐渐带起灼烧的热烈。随后他蹦跳起来，城市边缘的草末在他脚下飞扬，泥土清新的气味在鼻腔间扩散。

“我自由啦。”他轻轻说，向荒野的草原抛去一个吻。防风灯只照亮脚下枯乱的荒草，歪歪倒倒，恣意伸展。

黑色的马驮着不多的行装，打着响鼻等他，见他暂时没有过来的打算便又低头吃草。

他眼里是一整个漫无人迹的荒野，处处点燃他自由的幻梦，于是他张开双臂拥抱天幕下翱翔的风，吸进肺里的空气都是自由的鸟。

他想模仿寒风大声啸叫，但最终只是虔诚地低下头，虚握右手放在心脏的位置，闭上眼听它鼓起风的羽翼。莫扎特又睁开晴朗而狂热的眼，奔跑着翻身上马，把七弦琴抱在怀里。

 

他一路向着星辰高歌，跨越城市边缘的荒草，不在乎下一步是云端还是渊薮。

 

密道里的幻术师吹着口哨拿开了石头，抛玩莫扎特留下的金币。他弯下腰对着密道转角处的黑暗行礼，只有滴水声忧郁地倾诉衷肠。

“愿白昼指引您路途的前方。”

 

 

2

 

他开始漫无目的地流浪，他把他的“戈特布利”改成“阿马德乌斯”，借以描摹旅途里越来越清晰的、自己的面影。他对酒馆里的人们行花哨的礼，他说，沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。

他去所有稀奇古怪的地方，见证传奇与传闻，悲剧与喜剧，再编织成诗篇与乐章。他去屋顶上挂满蝙蝠的剧院，每晚上演的剧目是“嚎叫”。沉默的观众陆续入场，戏服半黑半白的主演在舞台上叫出第一声哀嚎，随后演员们哀叫成一片，并渐渐倒伏下去声色尖利地哭叫。观众们也开始哭泣，互相面目扭曲地拥抱，密集的蝙蝠雨点般掉落下去，用身躯撞击人们的脑颅，剧场的剧目终于完整。

他和能喝下五桶烈酒的矮人举杯，坚持着在矮人倒下的下一秒才滚到桌子底下。他见过勇士挥剑向双头的巨龙，左边的头颅吞吐烈火，右边的头颅降下冰霜。他学习林间精灵的语言，震荡蓬勃自然本身的灵动语言在舌尖轻颤。没有学会精灵语言的吟游诗人不会自诩身份，因为彰显万古自然本身的精灵语是世界上最美丽的语言。万物沉默如谜呼吸，唯有精灵的语言温存跃动地聆听又倾吐。

他对着树根说话，对着鸟儿唱歌，和精灵一起踩着叶片掠过林间。

 

再之后，再之后，他看见深林中的高塔。

已是晚秋，森林层层叠叠染上深浅不一的红。高塔就耸立在森林后的空地上，背后是灰白岩石的崖壁。细细的瀑布从高空坠落，溅起银链，叮叮咚咚敲打上岩石。

莫扎特从没有见过这样的高塔，它通体白色，只在接近屋顶的地方开出一扇小窗，窗下凸出一圈金色的锯齿箍住塔身。高塔本身没有什么多余的装饰，朴素得只强调冰冷的实用，尖顶就已经是奢侈。

像是为了囚禁什么，也像是为了隔绝外界的侵入。它是茕茕孑立这世间的孤岛，四周全是与陆地分离的海洋。

他听见歌声从窗口随自由的风飘荡，好听的男高音，落在瀑布的银链上拾级而下。满树的红叶一下子屏住了呼吸，试探地轻轻摇动衣裙。

流浪的吟游诗人弹拨起七弦琴附和，那唱着太阳花的歌声却受到惊吓般停了下来。莫扎特不能确定窗边是不是短暂停驻了一个影子，更急切地顺着方才听到的歌声弹奏下去。他用琴声奏起长长的问好，从早安问候到晚上好。他弹奏好多种族的问安，矮人们在矿洞里睡眼惺忪地拿起鹤嘴锄，圣堂主教手沾圣水的祝福，龙吐息在夜晚铺满宝藏的孤独山洞，圣精灵唱着古老的歌谣回到久别的故乡。但窗口寂静得像歌声只是恍神间的错觉，再不肯抖落任何一个音符。

莫扎特这才想起查看高塔的入口，没停下乐声地绕了一圈，塔底连个缝隙也没有。

他干脆就地躺下了，嘴里叼着草叶看视线里往上削尖的塔顶。紧接着他突然翻身坐起，决定爬上去。

高塔里关着唱歌的百灵。

红叶们激动得震颤发抖。

他用指尖触及高塔底端发灰剥落的墙壁，妄图聆听另一处心脏的搏动。莫扎特无端想起王宫舌头红的尖顶，不知何时萌发在少年的金色幻梦，像倔强执拗的新芽，对于一个王族的孩子都是不可及。

而今他终于明白他伸出手想抓住的东西不只是金色，每一种色彩都晕染得更浓烈。他过去在王宫里像隔着镂刻的花窗看天顶炸裂的焰火，而如今他亲自点燃焰火的引线，再随着破空爆裂的焰火飞到天空去，他就在绚丽的焰火中心，侧头满眼望去都是迷乱的万花筒。

他在落满星辰的城市，伸手就能碰到星星的光芒。

 

登山装备的金属色钢锥嵌入石砖间狭小的缝隙，他太过急切，只凭直觉找最合适的扎入点，战斗力没有多强的吟游诗人倒也奇迹般顺顺利利爬了半程。稍稍冷静下来之后也开始仔细查看适合嵌入钢锥和踏脚的地方，稳稳地一步步前进，像旅行者执着山顶的风景。脚下的一点碎石崩落，他停下来喘口气，低下头看辽远的地面，掺着一点点害怕的兴奋笑容在脸上扬起，左手的着力点却是一空，连带着落脚点也失去，堪堪剩了右手的长钢锥嵌在石壁里，整个人在塔侧悬空。

红叶躲藏在树枝后，不敢看接下来的进展。

没掉下去。

小天才还没来得及虚惊完整，就从窗口一拥而出黑泥一样的事物，接住吊在塔外的音乐家，向上攀升，把他送进窗口，又轻轻放下他，让他站稳。

黑泥一点没弄脏他。莫扎特又惊又喜，连忙查看了一下自己的胳膊和腿，又四处看房间，寻找救了他的百灵鸟。

几乎在目光接触的那一刻，黑泥就化为尖刺包围了他。莫扎特只来得及看清对方棕色眼瞳里的惊恐。

尖刺只是包围莫扎特，没有攻击的打算，他就明目张胆地打量起眼前的男人来。

他有一种苍白又阴郁的漂亮——也许是常年不见日光——因为惊惧而在脸上泛出一点有血色的粉。溢满恐惧的双眼病态的明亮，像熬烧了一整夜的蜡烛。脖颈上铁制的镣铐连着粗重的锁链，和修剪整齐的胡子排布出生生撕裂的氛围。苍白的一截颈项有磨出的红痕，明明是疼痛的痕迹却给礼服包裹下的幽冥增添些微有生气的血色。树枝一样伸展的尖刺就从他的背后生长出来，莫扎特猜想来自肩胛骨稍微往上的位置和大片后颈。

他为什么害怕呢？他没有见过别的什么人吗？

那个人有种濒临碎裂的脆弱，却在临界点支撑下来，像苍白之上嘴唇仅剩的红色和眼瞳里仅剩的一点光。因过度的痛苦刺激出些许的咬牙切齿支撑。

他没有穿鞋子，赤脚踩在冰冷的地面上，冻得有些红。

莫扎特不能想象唱着太阳花的歌声就来自囚笼里的幽冥。他以为会看见羽毛漂亮的百灵，结果是寒冬里快要死去的蛾子。

可蛾子是漂亮的。

小天才更开心了。

萨列里闭了闭眼睛又睁开来，几缕额发散落在湿漉的眼瞳前。像面对猎人枪口时绝望的鹿，可被尖刺包围的分明是另一个人。

莫扎特心生了捉弄的念头，就这么站着和萨列里僵持。他觉得他快哭了，只还撑着良好礼仪的姿势。

“好啦，您别怕我。”他最终出言安抚，在不会受伤的范围内向尖刺探出头去，又伸手轻轻搭在枝杈上。

萨列里几不可闻地震颤一下。

“我不伤害您，您跟我走吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

3

 

萨列里不说话，他正忙着在恐惧的熬烧里，对把莫扎特救了上来而不是放回森林里后悔不迭。

莫扎特往前走，他就后退，直到后背抵在了墙壁上。他们之间还隔着铁棘丛般的尖刺，但莫扎特已经宛如踏着海浪的胜利者前行。

然后莫扎特席地坐了下来，又拨弹起七弦琴。萨列里不由自主把视线移向他手里的琴，两侧弯曲的琴身漆成黑色，上面雕饰银色散落的星星。琴弦拉在弯曲如藤蔓的琴身之间，在灵活的手指下发出声响，仿若天神居所溢满光明的和熙。其下却隐藏起分明是笛子才能奏出的放纵，酒神与潘神在林间醉饮，女祭司在蒙蔽双眼的狂热中杀死了国王。

有什么皲裂开来，穿过几十年灰败的岁月，抖落一身干燥结壳的灰尘，从中诞生出似有若无的新形状，尚还是形态模糊的一团灰，却终于从溺亡的深海探出海面，第一次能够呼吸，见到太阳。

莫扎特观察这个房间，萨列里颈后的锁链粗重而锈蚀。除了书柜和一面镜子之外，其余都是冰冷的实用品，乏善可陈得连装饰也缺乏。椭圆的镜子周围是金色的雕花，映着窗外的天幕与云霞。没有床架支撑的床垫可怜地缩在房间一角。

渗入骨髓的，冰冷的。

弧形的穹顶几乎是满溢浪漫气息的反衬，绘出翻卷的云朵、夜空和启明星拥有景物本身的重量，不附属于人类的目光。是辽远天幕沉睡闪烁的星辰。

莫扎特隔着铁棘丛看绘出的深蓝色天幕，尖刺突然崩塌了。

萨列里努力压住紊乱的呼吸，茫然四顾，不明白心中破壳而出的是什么。七弦琴的乐声是他歌唱的太阳花，他第一次触到它们。

金色的启明星在头顶闪耀。

莫扎特用歌声询问他为什么在这里，叫什么名字，可不可以带他走。小天才夸赞囚禁在高塔里的歌，说他像枝头的百灵鸟。

那乐声穿过漫长又漫长旅行的时光，走过无数繁星闪烁的荒野与落满灯光的城市，试图敲开一扇高塔里的门扉。莫扎特知道那是通往秘密花园的小径，要坚持不懈地扒开丛生的杂草和乱石才能看见。

萨列里不说话。

莫扎特脑中闪过一丝他是否不会说话的疑惑，随后闯进脑中太阳花的唱词驱走了他的困惑。

“我饿了。”他耍赖似的把七弦琴往旁边一放，双手抓住盘坐在地上的脚。

萨列里的视线还跟着骤然被弃置一旁的七弦琴，不自觉润了润嘴唇，像是期望它还能掉落几个音符。紧接着他如梦初醒般回味过来莫扎特的话，凝结起一根黑色的尖刺，小心地把摆在地上的蛋糕推到莫扎特面前。

蛋糕完整的放在银盘里，粉色的奶油上放一颗有点萎缩的草莓。

赤裸的羞辱砸在莫扎特面前——房间里没有桌子，没有可以直立着坐下的家具，萨列里无论是看书还是吃饭都只能蜷在地上完成。

莫扎特睁大褐色的眼睛，愤怒得一时没了反应。

昂贵的礼服和领花，良好的礼仪，摆满书柜的书籍和动物般的对待，这一切拼凑在一起，如对比色强行拼接，翻搅成混乱扭曲的旋涡，连闪耀的启明星也冰冷。这背后有一只巨大的眼，操纵并占有高塔里的所有。

萨列里无辜地望着他。不，萨列里不敢看莫扎特，只侧过头一本一本看脊侧的书名。

萨列里的全然无辜是暗室里凸显游移的白色幽冥。

 

我要带他走。

 

莫扎特抿紧了嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

可萨列里拒绝他，甚至不让碰脖子上的镣铐。

莫扎特急了。马上就到冬天了，太冷了。

镣铐和锁链上有锈蚀的痕迹，萨列里伸手护住镣铐，眼底强烈的恐惧之下是恍惚的眷恋。那是把他逼迫到碎裂边缘的剧烈疼痛，也是将他维持在临界点的支撑。是他与这世间唯一的联系，他以为给予他囚笼的人爱他。

他最终妥协地把冻得通红的双脚放进地面上柔软的床褥，垂下头伸手拨开掉落的一缕头发。他茫然地站在那里，仿佛莫扎特不给他下一步指示就不知道该怎么做。

生长出尖刺的黑泥在他后颈消失了，只剩下大片苍白的皮肤，像天鹅的颈。

 

如同对待一只需要救助的警惕野兽，莫扎特不停在竖起尖刺的外围转悠，寻找可以逾越又不至让其惧怕的突破口。他在挎包里翻出各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，一支接骨木做的笛子，一个被鼹鼠拖进迷宫般地洞的银铃，海鱼吞下的花珠，最后开心地翻到了什么似的，在地上摆了一排小小的玻璃瓶。

他叹口气，打开第一个瓶子，奇怪剧院里众人的哭嚎传了出来，黑色锯齿的形状飘出瓶口，外侧勾一圈白色的轮廓。莫扎特连忙把瓶子封住，见得萨列里的模样像是支起了耳朵的警惕猫咪，不由得笑出声来。

第二个瓶子就好多了，是他在覆满冰雪的山间收集到的，那里是离星星最近的位置，侧耳就能听见星星挤在一起交谈。第三个瓶子是蛛网上蝴蝶颤抖的乐音，瓶子上方勾勒出绝望挣扎的蝴蝶。

这个也不好。莫扎特皱起了眉。

第四个瓶子是朝露在晨曦里从三叶草的叶片上滚落，第五个是蝴蝶终于破蛹，在太阳底下晒干皱巴巴的翅膀。第六个是信天翁在南冰洋乘着世界上最暴烈的海风飞翔。信天翁是体重很重的鸟，只有在大风里才能飞上天空。第七个是织布鸟构建巢穴时穿插草叶的声音。第八个是狞猫跳到数米高的半空捕捉逃到天空的珍珠鸡。第九个是风暴折断桅杆，黑沉沉的天幕如困兽呜咽，巨浪翻卷渺小的船。

十个。十一个。十二个。直到躺了满地的空瓶子，莫扎特的挎包里一个也不剩下了。他可怜巴巴地抬头看萨列里——收集好久的声音可全都送给萨列里了。

高塔里的人还没有从织造的盛大梦境里醒来，他像个贪心的孩子，推开每一扇门背后都是崭新的世界，于是他奔跑起来，一路洒落的东西都抛弃，只顾推开更多的门扉。雨后的空气强势地挤占心脏，他不由得深深呼吸，像下一秒就会窒息而亡。

他无意识靠近莫扎特，头发落在音乐家脸颊旁。

莫扎特觉得空气都变稀薄了，恍惚间回到了高山上，因缺氧而有些眩晕。

阴郁的蛾子可太甜蜜了，不是吗？

于是他顺从自己的心意亲一口萨列里的脸颊，舔着嘴唇回味甜蜜的味道。

萨列里呆住了。

 

是暖的。

小音乐家的嘴唇是暖的。是晚秋冰冷的空气里唯独灼烧的红叶，是几十年静默的空气里第一声主动发出的回响，能够治愈所有伤痛。

你坐在地面上，透过唯一的窗户看孤独的星，太冷了，甚至不知道只渴求一个拥抱。

他未曾得到过，今后也不会拥有。

胸腔里堵成一团，萨列里不知道那是什么，伸手抓住衣服，难受得想哭。

 

“您怎么了？”温暖的棕色眼瞳看他。

一点点温度就烧得萨列里很痛，他竭尽全力凝结出尖刺来，黑色的物质又覆盖后颈和肩胛上方，退到角落里蜷缩。

 

受伤又担忧的棕色眼瞳看他。

萨列里更难受了。

 

 

 

临近夜晚，萨列里千方百计想用黑泥把莫扎特送下去，莫扎特灵活地左闪右躲，愣是坚持到太阳快落了山。

两人都停下来喘气，彼此瞪着对方，都无可奈何。

机工人偶顺着联结房间的木质轨道，吱嘎吱嘎地送来晚饭，暂时打破僵局。

萨列里用尖刺把银盘里的晚餐推到莫扎特脚下。

“我们一起吃。”莫扎特贴着衣柜站立，双手反撑柜门，坚定地说。

萨列里在房间另一边，满脸不赞同的样子。

“我们一起吃。”小音乐家又说一遍。

 

银质的叉子只有一把，两个人挤在一起就成了滑稽的剧目。偏偏莫扎特还满脸严肃，用叉子吃一口就递给萨列里。后者犹犹豫豫叉起一块食物，小心地咬下来，又递还给莫扎特。

他们就以这种奇怪的方式轮流吃完了一整盘食物。

吹上高塔的风都静默。离地数十米的高塔，就只有他和萨列里。

 

而预料之外更亲密的距离就在不久之后，伴随着银叉掉落的声音。萨列里褐色的眼瞳睁大，泄露一丝遭受疼痛侵袭的低吟，蜷缩进角落里，习惯地咬住自己的领花。

那是从骨髓里蔓生的剧烈疼痛，囚禁他的巫师召来的咒语，每夜都扯碎他的灵魂，再发出低哑的笑，甚至能听见恶魔的獠牙在耳边研磨。最初是会害怕的，在尚还不理解死亡的年岁就每夜与敲在鼓膜上的丧钟为伴。恐惧激起应激反应，又在疼痛里萎缩，紧绷的神经只在晨曦来临前疲惫地睡去。后来就习以为常，疼得意识模糊间反而暗影都褪去，离冷冽的空气和自己都很遥远，错觉在阳光照耀的浅滩，平和又绵长。萨列里只有安静地忍耐，眼睛里氤氲水汽，疼得浑身颤抖。

莫扎特不知道萨列里怎么了，向前迈进一步又被萨列里试了几次才凝结起来的黑刺拦住。他只好凭借萨列里眼里弥漫的痛苦猜测对方是哪里疼，问有没有药剂也听不见回答。

他起身想在房间里翻找，却是被黑刺把周身拦了个遍，只得又坐了下去，弹起七弦琴安抚萨列里。

一声呜咽卡在喉咙里，萨列里赶忙捂住嘴巴。

“很疼吗？您是不是生病了？”莫扎特问。

围困音乐家的尖刺像钢针，像蜘蛛的腿，萨列里和它们一起沉默。

牙齿紧紧咬住领花，洇湿的一小块范围扩大了。

 

他看起来很疼，可安静得颤抖也压抑，连嘴唇仅有的血色也失去。痛苦都装盛在眼睛里，暴雨冲刷的玻璃。再没有其他表示了。

如果这是一个宴会，人们都交谈、跳舞、吃托盘里的甜点，没有人会注意安静的一角。

可他眼里的痛苦都尖锐，生生抑制在不会落下泪水的湿润眼瞳里，刺在莫扎特心脏上。

有多疼啊。

 

莫扎特帮不了他，就只有弹起使人安睡的歌谣。月光在歌声里晃荡，红叶揉弄惺忪的睡眼，瀑布的细流洒满星光。

萨列里疼得模糊的眼里看他，就只有一团金色的光，容纳了世界上所有美妙声音的海洋。

黑泥拿出一本书柜里的书，翻好一页举到莫扎特面前，指着书页上的一个单词。

 

名字。

 

“沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。”他凑近书本仔细辨认书页上的文字，笑着说他从前说过很多遍的句子，只这一次带了一腔没有出路的赤诚。

 

萨利里迷迷糊糊听见这句子伴着乐声而出，在被疼痛搅乱的意识里显得又长又复杂，他着急地想请小音乐家再说一遍，无意识让围困住莫扎特的钢针全数崩塌。

莫扎特跑过来拥抱他，在他耳边又说一遍自己的名字。

书本掉落在地面上。

“您可别忘记。至于您的名字，等您想说话了再告诉我。”小音乐家甜甜蜜蜜把话都倒进他的耳朵，又拉过萨列里，把他好好圈进怀中。

莫扎特想了想，拉起被子裹住他，抱进怀里，把所有颤抖疼痛的呜咽都圈住。然后他哼起哄人安睡的小调。

萨列里比他高，但蜷缩起来就显得小了一圈，刚好够他抱。怀里的人起初紧绷起来，后来就只剩下颤抖。

 

像被遗忘的画片，画面积起厚重的尘埃，画布上的内容全被覆盖，却有手在经年的岁月后拂去灰尘。

 

萨列里在晨曦和歌声里安睡。当清晨的第一缕阳光从窗口而来时，光线就来自于他身后莫扎特的方向。

 

 

 

莫扎特没有放弃找药剂的打算，尽管萨列里只是摇头。

他甚至翻起地上的床垫，扬起的尘埃让两人都呛咳起来。萨列里后知后觉地急匆匆按下床垫，但召唤恶魔的阵法只一瞬也看得清晰。

莫扎特还愣在那里，看放下的床垫，脑子里跑过各种结论，转头看他。

萨列里又缩回墙角。

“您无论如何也不说话。”莫扎特气呼呼地拉起被子盖好他赤裸的脚，“我自己想。”

小音乐家抱起手臂转过身，佯装生气。没过多久就绷不住了，转过身来凑近萨列里。

“我觉得您是人类。因为您看……”他伸手在萨列里头上比划，“您既没有尖角，也没有尾巴。我以前见过的恶魔都……我以前见过恶魔吗？”

黑泥拖来一本书，那本书萨列里显然已经反反复复看了好几遍，不费多少时间就能准确找到词汇的位置。

“哇哦。”莫扎特看着萨列里一页一页找词给他看，发出感叹。他在心里把前一个词记住，又和后一个词连结起来等待下一个此来临，像充满期待的游戏。

只有和恶魔订下契约的人才看过恶魔。萨列里一脸认真地解释。

“噢。”这个句子很长。莫扎特等待它们在脑袋里组合完毕，转了转眼珠，什么也没有再问萨列里。

他看一眼窗外，又快要临近夜晚。月亮隐没在灰色的云层之后，只隐隐约约勾勒一个轮廓模糊的光点。瀑布的声音和森林树叶的沙沙声在安静下来的夜晚愈发清晰。

他转过头来难过地看着萨列里，眼里装盛雨季阴霾的雨水，像星星闪烁。

萨列里猜测是穹顶上的启明星掉进了莫扎特眼睛里。

他模模糊糊希望自己不再疼痛，莫扎特的眼睛便不再有雨季来临。在彼时天幕下那想法并不清晰，因为过去的岁月都混沌，是废弃的建筑物里扬起的尘埃与崩落的石块，思维与情感都窒息在尘埃遮蔽的日光下。有什么渐渐苏醒，他尚不能完全体察。

 

莫扎特每天晚上都抱着疼痛沉默的萨列里，被褥暖和地盖住他们，描摹颤抖和呼吸的形状。等萨列里睡着了，小音乐家就轻轻爬起来点一支蜡烛，借着烛光一本本翻书看。他猜测有书里有萨列里的线索，关于尖刺，关于恶魔。

他倾听萨列里的呼吸，稍有变化就躺回去把人抱在怀里。他满足地听见显得有些尖锐的呼吸又归于平静，喜爱地蹭蹭萨列里的脖颈。

白昼时，他就和萨列里一起趴在窗口看森林里的太阳花，还好太阳花花期足够长，绽放到秋季绰绰有余。他们努力辨认那些细小的彩色斑点，猜测阴天时它们就合上了花瓣，等待秋季减少的日照重新来临才绽开。

 

看见真实的那一天他几乎要跳起来立刻叫醒萨列里，质问他为什么不走。禁锢他的全部就只有一条锁链和镣铐，甚至没有附加惩罚性的魔法。

但他还是耐心地等，等着照在萨列里侧脸上的月光变成黎明前最深重的黑暗，面部完全隐没在黑暗里，而莫扎特也是黑暗的一部分，终于连光线也沉默，是没有波浪与生物的海底，一切都结块、凝结，像身处冰冷粘腻的果冻里，凝胶的质感攀附四肢。那一刻他什么也看不见，只摸索着将手伸向记忆中萨列里的位置，把颤抖都握在手里。

于是在第一缕破除黑暗的晨光里，萨列里的呼吸归于平缓。毛绒蓬松的云雀飞到窗侧，沾染朝阳的橙色与尚未褪去的暗夜阴影，黑豆似的眼睛看莫扎特。于是莫扎特回以云雀的鸣叫，低下头看见萨列里刚睁开的眼，迷蒙地看他，无意识学着他发出鸟类的啁啾。

像被雪埋没已久的雷鸟伸展冻僵的翅膀，血液回流，眼睛里恢复尚有睡意的神采。

莫扎特什么也没问，放软了嗓子，看他眼里的光。

“您醒了。”他亲昵地低下头蹭萨列里的头发。

 

但秋季中午的热气还是带来了不可避免的争执。

“您是灵格很高的人，适于神灵或恶魔降临在您身上，以在主物质界发挥最大的力量。”莫扎特说。

“所以把您关在这里的巫师让恶魔降临在您身上，让恶魔蚕食您的灵魂而不是反噬他。”

“您为什么不走？”莫扎特气愤极了。

萨列里不说话。

在真实面前，萨列里无处可躲。他只侧过头去，眼里填塞他倚靠的冰冷墙壁。

 

 

 

莫扎特暂时离开高塔带回一些东西，萨列里听见之后端出礼貌疏离的样子，心里却是慌得快塌掉了。

就像那些废墟里的碎石一样。

“您别担心，我很快就回来。”莫扎特事先悄悄把关于灵格和恶魔的书装进了挎包里。

不。萨列里指着书页上的字。我送您下去，您别再回来。

“好呀。”莫扎特古怪地笑了，“我再爬上来，您不想管我就让我摔死好啦。”

像是明晃的威胁。萨列里吞咽一下。

 

等到高塔下传来喊声的时候，萨列里就只有用黑泥搭上阶梯，裹住莫扎特送他上来。

几天后的相见两人都面面相觑，像是不再认识，又像是积存太浓重的情感却发现眼前的人和几天前不再一样。他们彼此在心里把对方泥塑成形又小心翼翼地雕刻以致还原，再见到时反而察觉出陌生来。像是本就不曾逾越的壁障，他们都还记得夜里的拥抱并心存无垠的眷恋，可谁都不敢再踏出一步了。

莫扎特回身把带回来的盒子放进白色的衣柜里，他突然发现衣柜的雕花都已经蚀刻，植物根茎的弯曲翘起漆皮，木板的间隙也越过白漆显露出来。

他睁着困惑的眼睛，不明白自己怎么没思考过萨列里被关了多久。

盒子擦过柔软的织物掉进柜底，盖子险些砸了开来，好在外部粗粗捆了一圈麻绳。

 

包着山羊皮的书本小心地举到莫扎特身旁，上面镶嵌的宝石闪闪发亮。书本边缘已经磨损得快要露出书皮。

欢迎回来。

另一端的萨列里用黑泥举着书本，隔着一整个房间的距离对着他说欢迎。于是莫扎特张开双臂，呼啦一下冲了过去，软绵绵蹭他的鬓角。

“您不走，我也不走啦。”

 

 

 

4

 

巫师回来了。

萨列里让莫扎特藏进衣柜里，又用黑泥制住他的行动。刚关好柜门，巫师就踩着黑泥上来了。

巫师在塔底喊萨列里的名字。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

不是听萨列里亲口说出来的。莫扎特有些不满，挣动起来。

萨列里想对着衣柜小声说安静一点，最终还是作罢。

 

“不需要你了，换人吧。”巫师站在窗沿上，挡住白昼唯一的光源，逆光的身影黑暗，只有一双狡猾的灰色双眼闪烁爬行动物的冰冷光泽。连衣柜里的莫扎特也感知霎时失去的光线，安静下来。

“是的，先生。”走过无数次的迷宫最终都回到同一个堵死的路口，所以萨列里不会失望也不会难过，顺从地低下头。

黑色的风盘旋起来，翻动地上书本的书页，像无数只黑色的蛾子盲目地相互撞击，相互压制地吱呀乱叫，歇斯底里又垂死挣扎。

莫扎特又挣扎起来，黑泥制住他，极尽温柔地捂住了他的嘴。他透过门缝看萨列里氤氲水汽又克制的眼，像不知路途的远行前最后的吻。萨列里转过头去，面对巫师。

那黑雾掐住萨列里的下颌，把他摆成适于承接的容器，接着便争先恐后的涌进萨列里的口腔，挤进胸腔，包裹心肺，扑向血液，随心脏泵出又跟着静脉回流心脏。无数细小的刀片剐蹭内脏与血管，篡改适用于萨列里的躯壳，创造适于永夜恶魔的温床。

莫扎特听着萨列里几乎窒息而死的呼吸与压抑地呜咽，无数遍回想他剧痛时尖锐的呼吸。

可萨列里的黑泥裹住他，仅仅比他挣动的力气又多一分力量，坚定又怕弄疼了他。

血液自心室输出，经过动脉，到达毛细血管，再到静脉，回到心房。

现下里面都装了细小的刀刃，从里到外地割烂他。

 

 

一瞬间黑刺暴涨，像充斥了整个房间的鹿角，巨型蜘蛛的腿。他们都在蜘蛛肚腹之下，看不见其上的六只眼睛。黑刺只在房间中央留出萨列里和巫师的空位。有几根刺从莫扎特周身刺出，割破了手臂上的织物。

黑色侵染眼白，瞳仁也满溢宝石般流转的红光。就只有黑泥是属于萨列里的残响，绝望地裹住莫扎特，又攀附他。

“你没有多少筹码了。”恶魔萨列里摇晃着脑颅，声音令人联想起无机物，或是树下有毒的鲜艳黏菌，“安东尼奥快死了，他的灵魂已经磨损得不像样了，再有要求就拿你自己来换吧。”

残忍的天真弥漫在红色的眼瞳里。莫扎特觉得混乱，恶魔顶着萨列里的脸孔做出萨列里绝不会有的表情。他一次听见萨列里说话的声音，却无法与过去时日的影像重合。

真正的恶魔既没有尖角也没有尾巴，他看起来和所有人一样，只是吞吃了他的萨列里。

“我知道我还有多少额度。最后一次足够了。”

“那你可得想好了呀。”恶魔说，“想好了再叫我出来，使用你最后的额度。”

“可怜的小安东，”莫扎特确信恶魔说这句话的时候看向了自己的位置，“一生也没有离开过高塔。”

“好可怜，好可怜。”恶魔唱起了童谣的调子。

 

 

我要带他离开。

巫师和恶魔都离去之后，制住莫扎特的黑泥松软下来。从柔软的织物间掉出衣柜。

一切都破坏殆尽，一切都安静。

疲惫的萨列里睡着了，脸颊贴着冰冷的石板地面。他在满目狼藉里静默地看萨列里，回忆只有他单方面说话的交流。萨列里永远不说话，萨列里连给他歌声都吝啬，萨列里永远沉默。然后他想，原来安东尼奥快要死去了。

莫扎特害怕极了。

他拉萨列里的手臂，试图把他拖到床垫上。萨列里睁开了眼睛，一如那天清晨云雀的啁啾。

“您睡吧，”莫扎特撑出一个有些焉的笑容，“我们明天就离开高塔。”

萨列里尚还带着浓重的睡意，蹲坐起来，摇头。

“您不想碰碰您唱的太阳花吗？不想看看我收集到这些声音的地方？”莫扎特去拉萨列里的袖口，他被尖刺割裂的袖子向下散开来。

萨列里看着他，眼里像耀起的照明魔法，钢锥似的楔入黑夜里。他冷静地杜绝一切希望，就待在自己的壳里，任高塔步步紧逼的环状墙壁将他包围，等待死亡。

“那我也不走了，”莫扎特急得跳脚，往后一躺倒在七弦琴旁边，“就和您永远困在这。”

萨列里仔细辨认他的模样，确定莫扎特的决心和自己一样坚定。

 

于是他说话了。

最初带着长久不与人交流的滞涩，随后像音符找到了合适的位置，流畅地经过唇舌。

莫扎特呆呆地盯着萨列里，他想，没关系的，萨列里的嗓子是用来唱歌的，与人交流或许不那么重要。

 

“那我们走吧。”萨列里说。

 

“您需要休息。”莫扎特怀疑自己听错了，翻身坐起，好容易才压抑住想拽着萨列里立刻走掉的想法。

“不，明天我就不会想走了。就现在，莫扎特。”

他的名字经由萨列里的唇舌，像得到最亲昵的吻。

“好，就现在。”莫扎特站起来，眼里聚集爆燃的烈火，装盛整个夏季蒸腾的暑热。

 

 

 

而就如莫扎特所想，逃跑根本不会有什么阻力，甚至萨列里后背上蔓生的尖刺就足以割断锁链。

这是他渴望的坠落，一路坠向光里。萨列里送莫扎特下去之后，自己站在了窗户上，闭上眼睛听高处风的声音，它们在唱歌，在哭泣，在惊恐地低吟。于是他向下坠落，直到黑泥给予他缓冲。

如果可以，就死在光里。

他们一起站在塔底的草地上，莫扎特催促萨列里碰碰面前一丛丛的太阳花。他脚上穿着莫扎特买给他的小山羊皮靴，就在那个藏进衣柜的盒子里。

夜晚的风拂过面颊，萨列里盯着眼前的一切。他终究知道他只是找寻一个借口回到地面上，萨利里卑劣地利用了莫扎特。唯独不能因为他自己，唯独不能因为他自己，回到这个世界里。于是吹至耳侧的风都带动鼓膜震颤，漫长年月里遥望的景终于全数扑来，要将他撕碎，而他愿意拥抱。

多卑劣啊，他妄图渴求莫扎特展示的那么多门扉，甚而贪婪，甚而喜悦。因此他贪食地用眼睛摄取，而不允许自己触碰。

这是崭新的世界，于萨列里而言，于莫扎特而言。

那些艳丽的花朵，饱食了阳光，报以千百倍蘸足了阳光的色彩，从一朵漫溢向另一朵。至浓烈，至跃动，是快要从壁画上滴落的颜料，热烈勾勒的色彩快要漫出花瓣，让人误以为仅仅触碰就能沾染阳光般的幸福。

花瓣上的颜料会滴落在手部皮肤上，会流下茎干，像冰激凌，却暖乎乎地融化在手上，像涟漪扩散，温暖整个身躯。

“这些不属于我。”萨列里用这句话回答莫扎特的催促，眼睛离不开丛生的太阳花，冰冷又灰暗得雪亮。

莫扎特拉着萨列里的手碰到了太阳花。

于是萨列里知道传说是真的。他连忙抽回手来，满脸不可置信，听得莫扎特笑到躺在了地上。

这是接近冬季的晚秋，莫扎特乐于认为是来自他出走季节的辽远回响。他眼里是无云天日里真实的启明星，侧过头就装进萨列里的身影。

 

 

您为什么不走？莫扎特又问他。

萨列里犹豫半晌，终于还是避过了重要的一部分，捡起重要的另一部分回答。他指着森林、瀑布、山岩、周围的一切，认真地说，这些都不属于我。

美好都不属于我。

而我害怕它们。

他就只能在高塔里一年一年的沉郁下去，蚀刻的墙壁充塞眼瞳。就好像永远身在旅途的马车上，沿途的风景都一闪即逝，睁着经过长久旅途与奔波而变得混沌疲惫的眼，伸出手只碰到马车的窗。

 

可您值得的！您值得一切啊！莫扎特凑近他喊道。

……您说我值得。萨列里斟酌着语句。所以我鼓起勇气试一试。

我不能一直把您困在这里。萨列里又说，他抬头，眯起眼睛看瀑布的顶端。月光下是银色的，水珠都像银铃，都像莫扎特从挎包里拿给他看的那颗银铃。

 

像是一扇阀门，从萨列里开口的那一刻就开启，打破所有应该与不应该的壁障，变得坦诚，将一切向前推进，无可挽回又满怀期待。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

5

 

夜晚的岩洞燃着火堆，火舌缠绕木头，照亮疼痛得睡去的脸。

那时候时光都安静，莫扎特拨弄着火堆，又用树枝尖端追随小小的火星，听外面淅淅沥沥的雨。他呼出晚秋清寒的空气，注视一滴藤蔓上的水，从岩石上划过弯曲藤蔓的弧线，缓慢地积聚起来，攒得不堪重负，最终粘黏的拖出一个锥形，掉落地面，溅起更为细小的水花。

紧接着下一滴又积攒起来。

他猜想之后一切都会好，而他们还有时间可以浸泡在冬季过后的温暖空气，就像从草莓的塔尖一头栽进奶油，暖暖的泡沫埋得只露出了头。

莫扎特太久没有和同一个人在一起这么久。流浪的诗人从不能在一个地方待得太久，待久了就会想了解更多，就会想留下来。但他生来就是流浪的星。

他对着萨列里温软地呼气，幼稚地尝试吐出的白气能不能到达萨列里的位置。长久的旅途给他温暖耀眼的光添一层孤星一样微凉的氤氲。所身在的风景从不能驻足。

皇宫里的快乐王子见到那么多苦难，而他仍相信世间的痛苦值得拯救。只是他并不认为他和萨列里之间存在拯救和被拯救，他仅是太久不曾有人在身边停留，怀着满腔的火却只能四处乱转，遍寻不到给予的口。

他不知道怎么待萨列里。

但他们将会有那么多时间可以尝试，他会找到办法的，让萨列里活下来。

 

不在场的恶魔终究没有放过他们出逃的今夜，后半夜时萨列里疼得比平时更厉害了。他蜷缩在火堆旁，在睡梦里小声地呻吟，无意识低头咬自己的领花。

“我给您唱歌呀。”坐在岩石上的莫扎特站起来，抱着七弦琴走到离萨列里很近的地方坐下，“我们明天就要踏上新的土地，这是您航行的第一个岛屿，而整片海洋还等着您征服。”

“我们明天将去第一个城市，之后还会有更多，像城市里星罗棋布的灯火，我们行走其上。”

“萨列里，”他一本正经地叫这个名字，像稍有不慎经他的唇舌就变了模样，“我可不可以叫你安东尼奥？”

莫扎特看着萨列里的脖颈，锁链断裂后就只剩铁制的项圈贴合皮肤，锈蚀的痕迹像要渗透项圈，攀爬到萨列里的皮肤上去。

 

 

可事情从来不会那么顺利。

莫扎特拉着萨列里隔着树林看见进城前的石头桥，转头看见萨列里满眼遮不住的阴霾。

“我不能，”他说，“我不能去。”

“我控制不了那些刺，我会杀了他们。”

这听起来像借口，透过丛丛灰色丝网包裹下一颗溢满恐惧与惶惑的心，但也是事实。在辽远的记忆里，从未见过其他人的笼中鸟因为恐惧杀死了所有第一眼见到的人，残肢像旗帜招展，而背景是一片血红。血液流过石板路的缝隙，连结到萨列里脚下。

“可您没有杀了我。”莫扎特亲昵地靠过来，鼻尖刮蹭他的脸颊，“没关系的，萨列里。”

夜晚的魔法都消失，氤氲的水汽在正午干涸，白昼灰蒙又明亮的光线下，他仍叫他萨列里。

莫扎特像展示那些声音瓶子一样拿出一个软木塞封住的瓶子，又拿出一个吃空的核桃壳放在地上。萨列里盯着挎包想他究竟有多少神奇的玻璃瓶，里面又都装着什么。

瓶子里蓝色晶莹的粉末随着风洒在他们身上，萨列里忍不住抽了抽鼻子。视线里周围的景物像雨后的蘑菇膨胀起来，到最后连粗壮的野草也成了没顶的森林。他甚至可以看见草间装了一汪小小天空的露珠，掉下来整个砸中了萨列里的脸。

萨列里连忙用手抹掉满脸的水珠。

莫扎特笑了起来，抹了抹染到萨列里衣襟上的湿润，蹭到自己外套上。他费力地搬动一棵此时已对他来说过于巨大的草茎，萨列里看看四周又看看自己，也过去帮忙。

一柄小刀割断了草茎，莫扎特有些惊奇地看萨列里，后者只是收起小刀，抱起草茎递了过去。

音乐家忙活着把草茎系在布满凹陷和棱边的核桃壳上，萨列里见莫扎特要爬到核桃壳顶端，忙扶住核桃壳的底部。变小之后连核桃壳也变得过重的事实让萨列里吃惊了片刻，他转过身来背靠着果壳，用了全身的力气抵住它。

莫扎特终于成功地在核桃顶端系了一个结，露出一截草茎，高高地往天空翘过去。

“您不问我要做什么吗？”莫扎特从果壳上跳下来，凑到萨列里跟前双手向后一挥，颈前的领饰随之欢快地跳跃。

“我……”萨列里还维持抵着果壳的姿势，只吐出一个喉音。他看着莫扎特快乐的眼睛，忘了应该回应。

“那就请您等等我。”莫扎特掏出那支接骨木做的唤鸟笛，看着萨列里的眼睛吹奏起来。

像诞于林间的精灵王吹起吸引动物的笛子，斗篷上勾勒金色的叶脉，亦蔓生出丛丛枝杈，拖曳在湿润的泥土里，与坦荡如砥的大地、整个森林一同呼吸。动物们便随之到来，睁着纯净而湿润的眼，带着整个蓬勃自然新生的天真。而莫扎特集合了所有的天真与纯粹。眼底铺上墨绿，让人想起黝黑的深林，风吹过就沙沙地低语，如神明俯瞰枝叶华盖下的世界。

莫扎特抬起眼时，那片墨绿中的神明就消失了，随着乐声唤起的动物群聚画面也消散，只有暖热得溢出的棕色，看着萨列里。

飞来一只翅膀上满是斑点的麻雀，白色的脸颊，颈部有一圈黑色，歪着头看他们。

莫扎特向鸟儿行礼，萨列里便也照做了，之后便被莫扎特拉进果壳里坐好。里面铺着毛绒绒团状的棉花，惹得萨列里鼻子很痒。

鸟儿衔住草茎，果壳迟疑地抖动几许，飞到了高高的天幕上。

萨列里在莫扎特之后爬到了果壳边缘，扶住果壳的姿势让他们看起来像两个打开一木箱宝藏的孩子。萨列里把惊叹都憋在胸腔里，只飘摇着残留恐惧的眼睛熠熠发光，莫扎特便悄悄转移了视线，看着萨列里。

颤抖着走出经年噩梦的样子，鼓足了所有流淌在血脉里的勇气，忍不住多看一点。

 

 

萨列里看见城镇，舌头红的屋顶密密厄厄拥挤在一起，又在森林边缘零星散开，灰色石板路面的纹路延伸在眼前，如爬行的石蜥粗粝的皮肤；咖啡店与酒馆的招牌花花绿绿，像莫扎特讲给他听的焰火；还有小小的人们，在这个距离像他的玩具锡兵成倍扩张并进行庞大的巡礼；彩色的布条缠在檐角，显出风雨剥蚀的老旧色彩；排水口伸到路边的水沟，亮闪闪沿着城镇交叉的路径细细的两条河流。

这座城市变得那么小，麻雀稍一伸翅膀就挡住了半边。可又在萨列里眼里无限延伸，没有尽头地生长下去，像栖居在星球表面的巨鲸，可以听见它共振巨大共鸣腔的鸣叫。

莫扎特如此轻易破除了经年缠绕的噩梦，反倒让萨列里不知所措起来。他只用了一支唤鸟的接骨木笛子，萨列里却用了成千上万个死去的夜晚也只是自我圈禁，画地为牢。他睁大眼睛舍不得放过每一处看见的城镇，每每在无人注意的墙角流连。这座城市有千万个转角，不是每一个折过去都是满路灯盏的明亮大道。而他们选的或许偏偏就是三面墙灰色的围追堵截，还固执地不肯回首。

他不敢看咫尺之遥的莫扎特，只觉得胸腔又烧又堵得难受，握紧了果壳锐利的边缘，习惯地给自己痛楚。

“如果是夜晚，我们就行走在灯火上。”莫扎特的声音就在身侧，飞行的风吹过他们的脸颊，在果壳里相互喧闹着打转，又拖着透明宛如裙裾的尾羽回到无垠的天地之间。

他想象莫扎特所说的灯火，可无论如何也想象不出。他仅有高塔下黝黑的深林，只在秋季耀起橙红、鲜红、深红的裙裾。萨列里从未见过连缀的灯火，在那一瞬连书里的插图也忘记，眼前就只有莫扎特和那座城，占据了整个心脏，再没有一丝多余的空隙。

那时候天风浩荡，天地间无形无限的空间都是他们的居所。

 

“您别哭呀。”莫扎特伸出食指接一滴滚落萨列里脸颊的泪水，他尝试着再说些什么，最终只是放低一些声音，柔和地重复一遍，“您别哭呀。”

别哭呀，我亲爱的安东尼奥。

“对不起。”这才意识到泪水的萨列里慌忙擦去眼泪，想缩回果壳里去却被莫扎特拉住，顺势吻了他手背上的骨节。

擦去的泪水是咸的。

“对不起。”莫扎特后知后觉地道歉。——他能亲吻陌生人的嘴唇，却对萨列里说对不起。

萨列里不知道莫扎特为什么道歉，只是说没关系。从遇见莫扎特的某一天起就盘踞在他胸腔的怪物膨胀起来，它拥有眼泪般灼烫的温度，只会难过地不停哭泣。

 

 

 

这座城拥有金色的幕帘。每当人们在脱去日常枷锁的时光后窥见死亡的阴影，金色的幕帘便在晴朗的天幕下勾勒，遮挡灰暗与可能到来的刑台，虚妄的慰藉带回过往时光的旧梦，青翠的树叶间闪动的阳光，投下的光点洒在仰起的面庞上。溪水尚还清凉，河边的叶片在叮咚的泉水里敲击岸上的枯枝，人们还没有脱离按部就班又沉溺其中的日常，睁着茫然的眼被抛到虚无的世界上。

建造这座城的悲伤巫师说世界只是一个巨大的刑台，人们睁着眼看死神的镰刃随意收割生命，悲伤又无望地面面相觑，引颈等待灰色的刀刃割去金黄的麦。于是麦穗还未在秋天变得金黄就先行灰败萎缩，戴着沉重的枷锁等待受刑。

这只是个不断消亡的世界，所见的同胞都一点点枯朽，而消亡深处只是巨大而引人窒息的空茫。这座城的人们排成一列合唱着，生命深处本就空无一物，苍白的脸上流下汗液来。

在一切都剥除之后，就只剩赤裸的生命。苍白又粘腻的蠕虫般无望地紧紧攀附地面，以免被死神掀起的飓风刮走。

于是金色的帘幕不分昼夜地映射舌头红的房顶，整个城市日夜散射金红的光，再也看不见晴朗的天幕或是哭泣的暗紫色暴风云朵。哭叫的婴儿头顶悬垂死神黑袍的角。

金红的光线刺伤了鸟儿的眼睛，他们停在堆积城市垃圾的大坑边缘。它们被金色的帘幕阻挡在外，因此也没有人管制料理。这里是失去人类的城市边缘，废弃物向着中心陷落。

鸟儿不断晃着头，试图晃掉眼前的一片金红，可垃圾厂还是隔着一层金红的梦，不可突破的纱网一样引人晕眩，散发出沉闷香味。莫扎特隔着金红的幕帘向鸟儿道歉，鸟儿低头想蹭蹭他以示没关系，却一头撞在光线柔软的牢狱上。

两人与鸟儿都精疲力竭。萨列里好歹维持住了站姿，莫扎特后仰着坐在了一块陶片上。

莫扎特看见玫瑰。

隔着终于消散的层层金红色帘幕，在到来的暗紫色云团下伸展沾了灰尘的绿色花萼，暴烈的艳阳隔着浓厚的暗云伸展卷曲的指爪，奋力透过云层放射。于是花萼与叶片像是在强烈的光影里烧了起来。它拥有香槟色的裙裾，边缘烧起余烬般的火。它的花萼是纤细的臂，小玫瑰花精在即将到来的暴雨里苏醒，伸展手臂回应阳光的邀舞，摇摆艳丽的裙裾却是世间最纯洁的处子。

还有丝柏们，生长在城市尽头的垃圾厂，伸展弯曲向上的枝叶对着大雨欢呼，纷纷和小玫瑰花精打着招呼。欢呼声与问候连成一片，再也分不清究竟是苏醒的问好还是大雨的盛宴。

莫扎特跳了起来。

“您别害怕。您等等我。”他抱着萨列里的头亲了一口，踩着残留的金红色光线往前跑，大滴的雨点砸在行进的路上，冰冷的雨水冲散沉闷的香气。

恐惧刺痛着神经，每一个陌生生灵的到来都像是一次侵犯，萨列里对活物的感知太过混乱，只好紧紧抓住压抑尖刺的冲动，反握住陶片锐利的边缘。一时间跑向丝柏们的莫扎特也成了恐惧的对象，在他眼里拧扭成艳丽色彩的怪物。

都是怪物，像幼年黑暗降临时抓紧被子抵御的危险丛生的世界。四周都是怪物，都冲着他尖叫。

可你才是怪物。

从书本上获得的知识生生闯了进来，对着萨列里小声说。

他后退着绊到了陶片，摔倒在地上。

鸟儿低下头试图安慰他。

这唯一能在高塔上接触的生灵原本能够给予他慰藉，可萨列里的尖刺划伤了它的脖颈。温热的血液滴下来，染红了萨列里半张脸。

头脑里的尖叫都止歇，突然静止的世界里暴风雨到来的声音也听不见。风吹坠不稳定的废置物，莫扎特在哪里？

萨列里窒息在冰里。

“对不起……对不起……”萨列里伸手想遏止流血的伤口，最终退了开去。鸟儿害怕地后退一步，又慌忙上前想安慰萨列里，却是又把滴下的血液染了萨列里一身。

“对不起……我不该来。”他退进果壳里蜷缩起来，温热的血粘腻发烫，直烧到萨列里骨头里去。果壳投下的暗影牢牢包裹他，像另一座监牢。那暗影是噬人的怪物，吞下后就泯灭出逃的意志。

这是伤人又自我伤害的圈，萨列里出不去，也没人进得来。

 

等到莫扎特发现异状，匆匆跑回，只见到看起来过于冷静的萨列里与处理好伤口的鸟儿，棉絮上沾了不少血液。萨列里的手指搭在铁制的镣铐上，语调平缓得安静，一点点铺陈带他出来的错误，然后告诉莫扎特，他要离开他。

萨列里像被冰雪女王带走的孩子，冰和玻璃掉进了眼睛里，冰冷的花朵从心脏盛开，蔓延着覆盖体表。

“可您只是说您要离开我，”莫扎特的眼睛明亮又热切得像高烧中的人，“您不会回到高塔的对吗？”

搭在镣铐上的手握紧了。

“您该取下它。”莫扎特伸手去碰漆成黑色的镣铐。

“这与您无关。”萨列里后退一步，警惕的鹿一样抬起眼。话音后莫扎特僵在原地的手猝不及防闯入视线。

愧疚是一根刺，立刻就刺伤了萨列里。

“……是的，这与我无关。”莫扎特小声重复一遍，低下头，放下的指尖有些颤抖。又勉勉强强对着萨列里露出一个笑容，“您听听他们唱歌吧。您别害怕，您就在这里，就当是面对我。”

就当是看着我。

小天才又甜甜蜜蜜笑起来，走过去仔仔细细检查鸟儿的伤口，惊喜地发现萨列里给了它躲避雨水的法术。他拜托鸟儿告诉小玫瑰花精和丝柏们开始唱歌，把果壳推进拱起的陶片下，弯身陪萨列里坐进果壳里，仰头就是失去金色幕帘后真实的雨。

“我陪着您。”莫扎特说。

仰着头看雨水的时候，就能看见雨水的轨迹，透过陶片的边缘，划过暗紫色的天幕，越来越近地接近棕色的眼。它们划过穿透云层的暴烈光柱，时而消隐在光里，又逃逸出光柱，纤毫毕现地在浓云的映衬下向下坠落，砸在果壳上、漫无边际的废弃物堆上、玫瑰花精的衣裙上，还有宛若燃烧的丝柏——它们绿色更接近深浓的黑，叶片彼此扭缠，追逐着向上弯曲，勾绕进漫天的雨幕。

莫扎特打开收集声音的玻璃瓶。

城市边缘的大雨安静得除了砸落垃圾场的声音之外再无他物，雷声与闪电怕惊扰这世外桃源，纷纷离去，就只有玫瑰花精高亢的吟唱与丝柏们低沉的和音，相互缠绕着往天际抬升，冲进云霄里。那是城市边缘的隐语，奏响不知名的乐章，寂寂无名在人类的话语声之外流淌，沉默又坚定地低声吟唱，向着远方举起微小的灯火排列行走。是大雨里飘摇明灭的灯，不曾唤以名讳的世外桃源向莫扎特与萨列里发出邀请函，以及自由飞翔的鸟。雨点砸在废弃物上，沉闷、清脆、嘶哑、热烈、清冷的声音都在这场盛大的音乐会里出席。废弃物与植物的精灵们纷纷歌唱，而浓云翻滚卷曲，邀舞太阳。

音乐将莫扎特与萨列里环绕其中，那是陶片、废纸箱、碎掉的玻璃、无法用作建筑材料的石块、孩童弃置的玩偶、腹语术师扔掉的傀儡洗净了陈年的灰尘在歌唱，城市尽头植物精灵的主场，玫瑰花精是废墟剧院最美的名伶。

“您喜欢吗？”莫扎特问。

萨列里点点头，然后说对不起。

“您为什么道歉啊。”莫扎特笑了起来，全然忘却刚才的争执。他想说我爱您，可话到了嘴边只说了我可不可以叫您安东尼奥。

我可不可以叫你安东尼奥？

安东，安东，安东尼，我最亲爱的安东尼奥。

萨列里又点了点头，眷恋地倚靠在莫扎特身侧。棉絮暖暖地裹着他们。

 

玻璃瓶记录下这一切。

 

 

******

 

“他没有时间了对不对。”莫扎特靠着店铺一侧的墙，声音冷静得可怕，像一粒石头掷进了冰窖。店铺的蓝光笼罩他，只是无法离开玻璃缸的鱼。

他就被困在角落，毫无办法。

“……我的同族告诉过您了，先生。”戴着金边单片眼镜的男人站在柜台之后，帽子下耷拉出山羊的耳朵，谨慎斟酌着措辞，“萨列里先生和恶魔的联结至少有十几年了。我们……没有办法帮您。”

 

 

萨列里醒来了。烧进骨髓里的疼痛唤醒他不是难事，他裹紧了棉絮蜷缩起来，发现身侧是冷的。

他睁开眼刚好能看见莫扎特的七弦琴，就靠在果壳里侧的位置。萨列里安静地看它，满足又绝望。

 


	4. Chapter 4

6

 

车灯划破夜空照亮侧边隐入黑暗的树林时，萨列里正和莫扎特站在站台上，正像两个适宜此时此地的旅人，站在站台的阴影下，看火车渐次划过铺陈在轨道上的水面。车灯照亮前面的湖水，他们的眼睛，站台的标志，又将身后甩进黑暗里。

正如莫扎特所说，车厢里空荡荡的，只有灯光盛满车厢又洒出来。

但是他们没有走上兀自敞开的车门，火车困惑地等待拒绝它的旅人，又拉上汽笛走远了。

于是一切重新陷落在只透露模糊轮廓的黑夜里。莫扎特抬头看失去星星的夜空，像黑色的布蒙住了双眼，视线转换间没有太大的差别。

他伸手拉了拉萨列里，示意他靠自己近一点。这座从没有人停留的城市比想象中来得冷。

萨列里挪近一步，就在离他一指的距离停下，没有再靠近了。

 

那是无比亲密又太难逾越的鸿沟。莫扎特叹了口气。

 

我让您不开心了吗。萨列里最终把疑问吞进了喉咙里，或许是夜色太过安静，只有一只苍老的夜枭在远处水中的林地里鸣叫，声声嘶哑。

 

 

 

离开那座最初的城市时，走过了石桥。那座以石桥为开端的城市也以石桥别离，萨列里走在石桥上，一步一步仔细看未曾在开端领略的石头纹路，马车与年复一年行走的脚步将石板压得斑驳皲裂。那是人类走过的痕迹，预示早晨到来后将会变得忙碌的情境，萨列里既害怕又眷恋。

他低头数踏过了多少石板，莫扎特替他数出了声。萨列里立刻停下了数数，快步走到前面去，耳尖染上绯红。

莫扎特一路追过去，把笑声洒落在石板地上。像沿路滚落的珠子，追着他们跑。

说不上是幸运，那座城市的人们过于惧怕金色帘幕后的黑暗，他们便挑天明前的深夜出走，冷冷清清的，只有城外的灯火照亮寡淡的雾气，在夜里缓慢地升腾、涌动。

像一场无声的目送，薄雾在身后凝聚成形，忧郁守望者的目光。

他们把金红的幕帘抛在身后，带着鸟儿送别的歌和城市边缘的世外桃源再度行走，那只是整片海洋的第一个岛屿——莫扎特说，在那之后还会更多连缀的灯火。

 

他们走远离人群、甚至是远离生灵群落的路，偶尔隔着森林的壁障远远看行走的生灵群落仿若祭祀般游行，伞状的金色水母游曳在树林上方，其下蓝色的萤火漂浮。莫扎特听见萨列里满足地叹息。

他的叹息声很轻，像再重一点就会惊扰了流动的风，打破遥远的观望，落入地面陷落的惊惶里。

莫扎特看着他每走一步都小心翼翼，便像是忘却从前无所顾忌洒落星辰的步子，放慢了脚步和他一起行走。萨列里明显为此不安了，犹疑惑地停下脚步，莫扎特不知道该说什么让恋人宽心，就拉着他的手不急不慢地继续走。

他单方面认定并在心里大声宣布的恋人。

 

莫扎特也沾染了萨列里的沉默，漫长的旅途间并不多话，常常通过眼睛和肢体就领会了对方的意图。他看萨列里的眼睛，少有的在另一人在场的情况下大段大段的沉默下来。倒也并不沉闷，莫扎特睁着快乐的褐色眼瞳猜测萨列里今天是不是开心，神色黯淡下来时又想起了什么过往。萨列里半握着放在身前的手，低垂下眼时长长的睫毛，紧挨着领花的镣铐。

爱情与欢喜都一点点积攒起来，怦怦跳动着满溢出来，填满不宣之于口的寂静。仿若大段的空白等待填补，亦像是再没有空间可以放置。

 

 

 

现下，他们在另一座城。

前一天夜晚，在这座城无边无际湖水的边缘，萨列里说巫师要来了。

穿越漫长的寂静来到莫扎特耳畔，像再听见话语已是隔世的光景，像从漫长安逸的沉眠里醒来，可因了萨列里嗓音里的平静，莫扎特也暂时忘记紧绷神经。

萨列里推断巫师再过多久会追上他们，或许再过一座城。他告诉莫扎特要怎么躲藏——或许不需要躲，因为巫师只需要身为道具的萨列里，莫扎特大可以堂而皇之地走。

如果您不想看见我被带走，萨列里想了想，补充道。您可以在前一天夜里就走。

——再踏上往这么多城市、村庄、林地、冰雪的路途，那么多地方等待您去征服。萨利里无限眷恋地低下头，遥望一个不可实现的梦境。

但莫扎特可以。

我断不能留下您一个人。莫扎特抱着膝盖歪头看他。小音乐家突然觉得累。换做平时的秉性他早该不平地呼喊出声，但此时他只是陈述。

我不能留下您一个人。他又重复一遍，疲乏得就要陷进梦里去。

他们勾勾绕绕想要彼此触碰，可都困在自己的世界里相互研磨，不可逾越，因此疲惫得什么也不做，就只四目相对地望着对方，连拥抱也多余（或是无法抬起手）。

可莫扎特还是站了起来。萨列里坐在湖水边缘，他便弯腰从背后搂住他的脖子，亲吻他的耳尖。

骤然跨越众多空白的举动太过亲密，萨列里一时愣在了他怀里，脑中炸开横亘的白，中断所有思绪。

“您喜欢温度，可每当我要拥抱，您就不动声色的避开去。”

“可您怎么逃得掉，您想要的都会追上您。”

“所以我来了。”莫扎特响亮地吻他的额头。

他们倒映在湖水里，镜像里另一个莫扎特也牢牢圈住萨列里。

 

 

 

只有他们两人的站台上，萨列里又靠近了一点。仅仅是衣袖彼此紧挨。

莫扎特满足地叹口气，倚靠过去。

 

他们等待黎明的末班车，将迎着升起的朝阳前行。这座城只在夜晚行车，白昼是缺失汽笛声的寂静。整座城只有一座座站台和湖面下的铁轨，没有一处住房，没有人停驻的痕迹。它永生永世是遗落的国度，候鸟迁徙途中的河畔，每一批到来都是陌生的脸孔。偶有几个夹杂在陌生之中的熟稔面孔，都值得单向度地自造不存在的联结。

所以是夜晚，在昏黄模糊的灯光下更像是疲惫的归途而非早晨匆忙的出发。这座城制造自欺欺人的幻景，等待每一次虚假的归来。沿途无用的站点也为此而设，零零散散地随意点缀在湖面上，有的侧旁甚至并不存在轨道，只参与敕造有人停留的假象，宽慰无法去向别处的城。

他们坐黎明的末班车，走进最后一节车厢坐下。末班车的最后几节车厢需要通行证，因而几乎每次都是空的，在城市的两端也不会有上下的旅人。

莫扎特对他行礼，深深弯下腰去。萨列里便从旁侧走进敞开的车门。他垂下的黑色发缕间看见莫扎特金色的发顶。

 

所以我来了。

 

列车停靠在下一站，一个巨大的状似植物根系的白色生物走了进来。他戴着斗笠，低头把通行证放进们侧的口里，门上的眼珠转了几许，让他通过了。

莫扎特紧张地看了一眼萨利里，好在后者对单个生灵的反应一直还算稳定，只是不自在地往后缩了一点。

朝阳渐渐升起来，列车划开染上橙色的平滑湖面，向后勾拉波纹。天幕倒映在水面上，四方皆是不见星光的帷幕连成一体，如同黑色的罩子笼罩下来，像走了许久还在原地，迷失在重重黑色帷幔中心，遍寻不到迷宫的出口。

终究只是这座城自欺欺人的把戏，铺设好的轨道只会往既定的方向远去。

重重帷幕下，就只有昏黄的灯光偶尔发出破损的声音闪动。他们像被困在灯里的飞蛾，满目光明，再看不见身后的世界。莫扎特头一次觉得困惑，他骤然疑问萨列里究竟是否乐于来到外面的世界，满溢恐惧的欢喜是否仍是欢喜——它们可以同时存在吗？

他转头看向萨列里就知道一切都不用担心。恋人的双眼是夜晚唯一闪动的星辰。

萨列里低头唱起一支歌谣，在离去的前夕赠给将要继续流浪的莫扎特，编织一路看见的光影与城市在指尖的触感，琉璃色的风铃在屋檐下转动。这是他离开高塔后第一次唱歌，分明是赠礼却带着清冷的气息，像无法触碰的另一个节点，遥远又遥远地在另一个阴影密布的萧森。

莫扎特甚至觉得他就要失去萨列里了，于是他急忙抱住他以确认手心里的触感。莫扎特没有感受到温度，只觉得冰冷。

歌声变得安宁起来，温存地续写萨列里并不居于其中的希望。

 

莫扎特寒冷得无法不抓住萨列里。

 

他想说“您别唱了吧”，却也无法离开这歌声。他没有看萨列里，只是大睁着双眼茫然地看着前方，直到坐在对面的生灵戴着斗笠的模样映入眼帘，看不见眼睛。

萨列里的歌声终结在柔软漂浮的云层里，他攀住莫扎特的手臂，似乎没有察觉对方的恐惧，惊讶地感受到莫扎特有些颤抖，于是握紧了手回应。

他最终没有开口询问，只是尝试着搂紧了莫扎特，亲吻他的发顶。

莫扎特像只打湿了羽毛的鸟儿。

疼痛又在此时来临，萨列里不动声色地结束了亲吻，咬住牙齿没有发出声音来。

 

朝阳的光芒划破黎明的黑暗，闪耀在列车行进的方向。半个太阳露出了湖面，他们一路向着越来越盛的光芒前行，仿佛下一秒光就会没进窗户，淹没车上的旅者，伴随着蜂鸣将一切灼烧殆尽。

 

*****

 

“我知道您没有办法。”莫扎特又在萨列里沉睡的时候离去，他用树枝拨拉映在湖面上的光。

一旁湖面下的住民拨开了水上的叶片，听他已知晓结论也不再说话，只看着他。

他的神色出乎意料地平静。

 

早一些时，他透过阳光看鸽血红的宝石，又摆在沉睡的萨列里面颊旁看它是否衬萨列里，可宝石的颜色一瞬间让他想起恶魔的眼睛，便皱起眉换了颗蓝色的宝石。

他想萨列里会取下镣铐的，到时候他就会送他许多许多的宝石领花，彬彬有礼地闪耀在脖颈上，再看不出伤痕的印记。

 

 

7

 

莫扎特从来没有想到下一座城会沾染了瘟疫。

漫天都是死亡的尘埃，马车拉着一车车的尸体往隔离区走。可仍然于事无补，奄奄一息的人们倒在街道上呻吟，红色填充了眼白。城里已经没有多少人了，剩下的人在房间里等死，在街道上等死，睁着无望的双眼徒劳地向上伸出手。

那些手狰狞得可怖，已然发黑，奋力弯曲着不明白自己干了什么以遭致这样的惩罚。跟着马车的教士在胸口划着十字，运送尸体的人从房屋里把尸体拖出来，偶有死去孩子的女人凄厉地叫着不愿交出尸体，运尸人原本麻木的神情便醒来了，像震惊于这座死亡之城还有生命存在，某种惨烈的鲜活点亮了他。于是他顿在了那里，和母亲抓着孩子尸首的两端。午后的阳光透过窗户，灼烧在地板上，运尸人一半在光里，一半在黑暗，而凄然落泪的母亲全然在天光尽头的黑暗里，失去活人的气息，只因了最后的念想才不至于堕为恶鬼。

这座城里已全是恶鬼，披着黑色勾织满亡灵的斗篷，稍稍一碰就会化为齑粉。然后他们会缠绕上来，举着不知要抓握何物的狰狞指爪，只剩空荡荡的执念，将所有活物拉入他们所在地狱的执念。

地狱里冰冷，地狱里灼烧。

死亡是冰冷，灼烧皮肤。

 

他们不再需要鸟儿也不再需要核桃壳了。

莫扎特把鸟嘴面具扣在萨列里面庞上，仔细把扣带扣住，便没能看见萨列里自嘲的笑容。

您看我终究只属于这样的地方。满目荒凉的天光和死去的残肢碎块，我只属于死神占领的地域，在这里我才能获得安宁。

不，您只是爱这世界的方式和我，和我们不一样。莫扎特回答。

他抱着萨列里，站在灰色的屋顶上，其下便是漫天的死亡与灰色尘埃。

我们仍可为他们祷告。莫扎特说着挥舞起双手，如降世的神明不悲悯亦不冰冷，只是完完整整倒映目光中的一切。他降下大雪般漫天的白色羽毛，柔软如躺在云层里做梦的水汽。星星躺在夜晚怀里。

萨列里蹲下来接住一片羽毛。他眼里是映亮世界的大雪，来自莫扎特指挥音符的手。他无法亲吻莫扎特的皮肤就亲吻毛茸茸的羽毛，它们是蒲公英飞翔的白色绒羽，飞往世界上所有的地方。

皮肤发黑的人们伸出干枯的手，鳞片状剥落的皮肤已不成样子，可他们还是尽力伸向这些羽毛，破碎的喉咙呐呐低语，做一个有死亡相伴的安宁梦境。

轻软的大雪是他们的棺木。硬币盖上他们的眼，羽毛覆上他们残破的身躯。

 

“睡去吧，死亡只是另一个温柔乡。”萨列里说。

生命的暴乱都在此处终结。如果生命只是一场无休无止的暴乱。

“不。”像是听见萨列里没有说出的话，莫扎特弯下身来吻萨列里的额头，“我们接下来就会到海边了，安东。”

“如果生命只是一场无休无止的暴乱，您该为我的死去感到安宁。”萨列里最终还是说了出来。他低下头举起莫扎特拥抱他的手，亲吻他。

 

 

 

 

生命只是一场无休无止的暴乱，萨列里从来都知道。

在辽远的时光，恶魔睁着红色的双眼抓着他交媾，那时候侵蚀灵魂的疼痛尚未褪去，哭泣的破碎话语最终也没了声息，恶魔便像在操弄一个玩偶，供人摆弄的玩具。他亲吻萨列里眼角的泪水，抱着失去意识的玩偶在月光照亮的房间里跳一曲华尔兹。

他从下至上摸着萨列里的脊骨，温柔地低吟浅唱。

他说，你还记不记得你自己是谁，安东？

 

不记得。

或者说萨列里从未有机会知道自己是谁，他只有一个不知从何处带来的名字。关于出生地的记忆模糊不清，隐没在沉浮飘摇的浓雾里，那其中只有若隐若现的灰色树影和房屋。是否有母亲低哄婴儿的摇篮曲。他不记得。

再说，母亲又是什么。那只是书本上陌生的名词，读起来像是这世界上僵死的规定，每个孩童都拥有母亲。

安东尼奥·萨列里是谁，是哪一个。

每当他困惑的时候恶魔就咧起露出尖牙的嘴，进入他，侵入他，握住他的指骨，对他说，是你啊，安东。我最爱的你。

他尽力回忆他的来处，希求在这个不安定的世界抓住一根浮木，甚而可以知晓自己是谁。这是一场艰难的求索，可恶魔每次都将它打断，侵入他，将他本就破碎的自我搅得更烂。

恶魔不喜欢看着他的脸，他乐于让萨列里趴伏在地，脸贴着冰冷的地面，顺服地弓下腰。然后他会趴下去，罩着萨列里，尖利的指爪按住萨列里的脑袋。

他一寸一寸地开拓他，灌满他，让自己严丝合缝地侵占萨列里，听着他嘶哑的呜咽，握住他高热的皮肤。

而绝望的萨列里没有什么可以攀附，他只有抓住对他施暴的恶魔，觉得自己像攀附他人之骨的蛆虫，寄生般黏着上去，无法离开。

于是他小声地祈求，那您不要爱我了好不好。

（爱太疼了。）

回应他的只是一声愤怒的低吼和更深地操弄。

 

“我依附你而降临在人类的世界，安东尼奥。你还想要什么更深的联结？你除了爱我，没有别的选择。”

 

恶魔说。

 

于是，在遇见莫扎特之前，萨列里的生命只剩下暴乱。

 

 


End file.
